Titanium
by HoNLenobia
Summary: Katniss is going to fight against President Snow because she wants to rescue Peeta. Can she manage it?


**Hi everyone. This is a litte songfiction. It's about the song 'Titanium' by David Guetta feat. Sia. Hope you like it. Oh and please don't judge me for mistakes my native language isn't English.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song!**

He can try to shoot at me. He can try to kill me. He can use the words he has. They won't help him. I'm invincible. I fight until the end. He has no little chance against me not as long as he has him in his pocket. He can do whatever he wants as long as he wants to. He can speak as many words as he knows; he can try to put the people at odds with me but he has no chance. I'm out of titanium he can't win this fight. Let's go put me on fire. I will put you on fire instead because you couldn't kill the girl on fire with fire. Fire is my element. I will fight until he has not a chance left. As long as he has him.

He is screaming on my TV screen but I don't hear a word. He can say whatever he needs to but I will never understand those words. I'm bulletproof and all his bullets will ricochet. My only weakness is at the moment also the thing which motivates me the most.

You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, take your rain  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

He will try on, I'm sure. He wants to bring me down but he has no chance. Here is just one who will fall and that's he. He will fall and he will fall with his whole fucking army useless people. He will fall so that I can rescue the most important person. The fucking love is something very special. A strong line. A line so strong that it makes me bulletproof. A line which makes sure that nothing will happen to me. The line makes sure that I'm out of titanium. Maybe my ankles and my bones will be broken but this won't change anything. I will fight on. The fire will come back and burn everything down. Everything, just not him.

Cut me down  
But it's you who have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice,  
sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, take your rain  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard bullets out of a machine gun won't hit me. They have no chance to hit me 'cause I'm bulletproof. I'm invincible. Maybe I didn't knew it until now but now I know , I love this young guy and that's the reason I won't give up. I fight until the end. Until just me and him are left. And then I will kill him. As cold as ice and without thinking of it I will watch him breathing the last time in his life. And then I will triumph because I'm out of titanium.

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof guns

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

And finally there is just one thing I need to do. I need to find him. The love of my life. When I see him I will run until I have him into my arms. My titanium face will be away again. I will just be me again, in love and sensitive. My only weakness and me will just exist for each other. Me for him and him for me. We just will forget that we have been fired at and that we were burned. He will play with the fire and he will be the only one who doesn't burn his fingers by playing with the fire. The fire will flame down and become a small and warm flame. We will kiss each other and live on together forever. Nothing more that can separate us. Because with his help I was titanium. "I love you Peeta" I whispered into the night.


End file.
